story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Greta Sigurðardóttir
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. She is a Sexy-type idol using silver as her theme colour. Greta has a light complexion with sharp blue eyes. Her long, platinum blond hair is waist-length, and she wears a tiara on the left side of her head. Paired with this are white flower earrings with yellow circle. During spring & summer, Greta wears a silver sleeveless dress with a white scalloped collar and shoulder lining, ruffles lining the bottom of the skirt, and buttons that go down the middle. A thin brown belt is worn too. She also wears white socks and silver ballerina flats. For autumn & winter, Greta wears a black turtleneck with a silver pinafore skirt over it She also wears grey short boots and white stocking. Ever since her arrival at Adagio Day Private School, Greta is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. It is revealed in episode four that Greta is only like this because she has seen so much suffering during her tenure as an ice hockey player. Because of this, she does not want Mélodie Hervé to become a magical girl and tries to do anything in order to stop her from making a wish with Lovelyn, going as far as to attempt to injure and even kill the Kanimal. Despite her cold attitude towards others, Greta still very much cares for Mélodie as it is her sole objective to protect her due to the countless amount of blood, sweat, and tears she has shed over Mélodie's jumps in time. Nordic idols get along with Germanic, Latin, and Anglo-Saxon idols, but sometimes conflict with less liberal aspects of Slavic idols. Asian idols may also find it difficult to get along with for Greta. *Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. *Specialties: Puck handling and skiing *Hobbies: Ice skating, yoga, listening to music, collecting ice cubes. *People's first impression of her is Kuudere. *In her report book, the teachers wrote "don't sleep in class". *The first thing she does in the morning is spend 10 minutes meditating. *Between meals and sleep, Greta chooses sleep because when preparing for a role, she already has to eat in moderation. *She is good at Science and Music, but bad at Physical Education. *She shares her voice actress with Minori Kagesawa from Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. *Her weakness is anything electrical such as lighting and static electricity. Greta has been weak to shock ever since she was a child. *Greta used to be very cheerful, but it wasn't easy because she was always harassed and insulted by her friends; hence it is the reason why she's now very aloof. *Netizens say that Greta looks like a mix of Ryo Izumisawa from Flower Series and Dana Jakobsdóttir from Story of World (anime). **Coincidentally, the three have the word "dóttir" as a suffix in their surnames. **Ryo's English dub name and Greta's given name also end with "ta". *One bad thing about herself is that when Greta doesn't know something, she'll immediately turn to someone who does. She believes it's not good if the player doesn't do a little searching themselves. *When asked about her ideal type of boy, she would prefer shy and quiet boys just like herself. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Cool Idols Category:Nordic idols Category:Magical girl